


I've Got You

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Series: Dark Side Of Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, Dark Clover, Drugged Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Rape, gentle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: Clover's sent down to check for stranded personnel after a gas leak puts the lab into lockdown. He finds a little bird in need of help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Dark Side Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TribeOfTheForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/gifts).



> By 💙Nyx
> 
> For Angel

Clover made sure his mask was fitted to his face securely before he stepped into the airlock. One of the interns had released a gas into the air by accident and he was one of many that was being sent down to ensure everyone had been evacuated properly. The Captain went through each of his assigned halls methodically, checking each room for anyone who may not have been able to get out before the lockdown when he came across a door that was only open a crack, the red blinking light indicating a jam in the door’s mechanics. Clover smiled and flicked his pin before trying the door. The red light blinked three times before it turned green and the door slid open with a loud metal grind. He shook his head, wondering how the door could have gotten stuck when he saw the scythe on the table. A slow grin crept across his lips as he came around the counter to find Qrow on the ground, clinging to the door handles to stay sitting up. 

Clover knelt down, one hand reaching out to tip the lolling head back. “Hey there sweet bird. Need a hand?”

Glassy red eyes fought to focus on him, a small furrow appearing between Qrow’s brows in confusion. “... Clove?”

“Yea. It’s me.” Clover slipped one arm under Qrow’s long legs, the other around his back and stood, taking the slender hunter with him. “Just gonna get you out of here, okay?”

“Wha hap’n?” Qrow’s head shifted from his shoulder to his neck, the pale hands trying to grasp at his lapels and failing to gain a hold. Clover felt a little thrill shoot down his spine at the action.

“There was a gas leak. Nothing deadly but you can’t stay down here.” He was coming up to the hall where the lift was. He’d need to report that a straggler was found in the last room of his block. Or at least he _should_ report it. Qrow’s head tipped back, drawing teal eyes to the long alabaster neck. 

“Gas…?” Clover’s tongue ran over the edge of his teeth, eyes still on the vulnerable skin, while Qrow blinked up at the too bright emergency lights above them. 

“Yes, sweet bird. Gas.” Clover chuckled, shifting the slight weight so he could hit the buttons of the lift in the airlock. “It’s small things that’ll pass in time. Disorientation, muscle weakness and incoordination, some people have been having hallucinations so they want anyone affected in the medical ward for observation.”

“Nooooo doctorssss.” Qrow moaned out, trying to cling to Clover as if that would stop him from taking him to the infirmary. Lucky for him, it wasn’t the infirmary Clover had been heading for anyways. 

“No doctors. I promise.” Clover stepped out of the lift, turning to take the less travelled hall to get to Qrow’s room. “I’ll take you to your room and watch over you.” 

“G’d.” The smaller male stopped struggling, allowing Clover to carry him without further fuss. 

Clover allowed a small smile as he finally gained access to Qrow’s rooms and carried him to the bed. He laid the drugged hunter down, watching as realization slowly set into Qrow’s mind. Clumsy hands tried to pull at the chemically infected clothes, his mind telling him that he should not be wearing them. It didn’t register that if it affected through skin that Clover would have been wearing more than just a mask with his uniform, only that the chemical was bad and he wanted it away from him in all forms. Teal eyes watched him struggle for a few moments before strong hands batted his away to start undressing him. Qrow’s arms fell away, relieved that Clover understood what he wanted though he tried to explain, in slurred, stumbling words that he wanted to bathe. He was left alone, head lolling as he tried to look around to see what was going on, but he couldn’t focus on anything. All the lines blurred slightly, the images wavering as if he were looking through a filter of moving water.

Calloused hands dragged over his sides, drawing a frown of confusion before he was lifted again and pulled against a bare chest. He felt the movement of Clover walking and then there was water running over him, _over them_ because his mind finally registered that Clover had stripped and was in the water with him. Sure hands kept him steady while he was scrubbed, the sensations soothing and pleasant until they started straying a bit too much. He huffed, trying to twist away from the touch and felt the water stop. A whine left him, he’d been enjoying the feel of the warm water, but he was lifted again, carried back to the bed and set down on the covers. The touch came back, hands running up his thighs, thumbs dragging on the sensitive inner skin.

“Cl’v’r?” Qrow squirmed, one arm reaching down to try to grab at one of the tanned wrists. He missed, getting a fist full of fabric as he grabbed the blankets under him instead. What was he _doing_?

“Shhh. It’s alright.” Wide hips pressed in between his knees, forcing his legs apart as a kiss was placed to his shoulder. He whimpered, trying to kick his leg at the other in a useless flail. Clover’s hand caught his leg under the knee, lifting it up so he could climb on the bed with him. 

Realization slowly, painfully pierced Qrow’s fogged mind.

His breath sped up as he felt Clover, hard and hot, slid against his skin. He tried to push the other off of him, hands shoving at broad shoulder without effect. Clover’s laugh vibrated against the skin of his neck before teeth scrapped lightly over his pulse. “You have _no idea_ no much I want to mark you.” The larger man let out a shuddering breath against his skin, lips still pressed tight enough that he could feel the racing heartbeat. “But I won’t. I won’t hurt you. Never hurt you, sweet bird.” Clover murmured the promise against Qrow’s lips, taking a kiss from the dazed hunter. He drew away, pressing a soft kiss to each eyelid before he dragged his lips down, down the tempting neck, past the teasing collar bones, ignored the enticing nipples, pausing only to nip at the piercing at Qrow’s belly button before he finally reached his goal. 

Large hands trapped narrow hips as Clover breathed deeply taking in the clean scent of Qrow before he started his work. 

Qrow panted as he felt the first touch of a mouth on his cock, trying to crawl away on his elbows before heavy hands pinned him down. One hand shot down, aiming to to grab Clover’s hair and pull him away. He landed on his shoulder instead. His hand followed the line of muscle up to the short brunette hair and tried, tried so, so hard, to dig in so he could stop him but his hands wouldn’t work right, his fingers barely curled to grip the strands. A sob left him as he trembled, pleasure pushing at his mind, hazing his thoughts and dragging him even further into oblivion until he clung to the reason he was fighting with the tips of his fingers. It was hard though, so hard, to remember. Clover was knew what he was doing, was skilled with his mouth and both his hands as he found every sensitive spot to tease, every weak point to exploit until Qrow was a whimpering mess, tears falling past his temples at being unable to do _anything_ , and have no say at all.

A startled squeal escaped him when a slick finger breached his rim without warning, the lube cold inside him. His back arched sharply as Clover curled his finger, thumb pressing hard to the tender spot behind his balls. He sobbed harder, eyes rolling and lashes fluttering as Clover forced an orgasm out of him, his muscles quivering in the aftermath. A second finger pushed into him, stretching the flushed ring even more and he gasped, trying to close his legs on the powerful body to stop the movement. Time was passing, he was sure it was, but it felt frozen, endless, as Clover slid a third finger in, working a fourth in shortly after. Or, he thought it was shortly after. Clover’s mouth had kept busy, kept working at him until he was hard and aching again, body primed for a release he didn’t really want. 

He sagged in relief when the mouth that had been tormenting him left, when the fingers torturing him from the inside were suddenly, blessedly absent. The overwhelming sensations gone. The constant stimulation no more. He was left gasping for breath, eyes closed as he tried to relax his body back down from the state it had been worked into. 

He should have kept his eyes open.

His back bowed, lifting him up off the bed when Clover pushed into him in one sharp thrust. His breath froze in shock, not at the pain, Clover had stretched him well, had kept the promise not to hurt him, but he was bigger than Qrow had expected, reached deeper than his fingers could ever hope to. Qrow quaked as his mind tried to keep up, mewling when Clover pulled back and slid back inside him in one smooth motion. 

“N… no… Pl’s. Cl’v.” Qrow tried to stop him, tried to shove at his shoulders again, but his arms wouldn’t lift, his hand wouldn’t clench, and he ended up clawing lightly at the muscled biceps. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, I’ve got you. Gonna take care of you, promise. Won’t hurt at all.” Clover whispered tender promises of love and affection into Qrow’s neck as he took him, lightly nipping at the tender spots he’d mapped earlier. Not hard enough to mark him, he didn’t want to do anything that might cause Qrow pain, but enough that he felt it, that it would send even more pleasure singing across his nerves. He fought back his own moans so he could better hear the mewls and whine, the whimpers and shuddering breaths as Qrow got closer to another climax. The channel around him feeling even better than he thought possible.

Gods, but Qrow was tight around him.

Qrow wasn’t that much shorter than him, not really, but he was so slender, his hips so narrow. Clover hadn’t been sure he _could_ fuck Qrow without hurting him. Another squeal echoed through the room as Qrow clenched down hard, locking Clover inside him and forcing him over the edge with him. Clover shook over the lithe body, running one hand over his side soothingly while the other kept his full weight off of Qrow. He pressed small tender kisses to the shoulder below him, along the neck and jaw beside him while he waited for Qrow to relax enough that he could pull free and clean up their mess. 

A quiet sniffle sounded next to his ear as he pulled free and he shushed the other gently, promising the empty feeling would go away, that everything was going to be alright, as he cleaned them both, moving Qrow from the bed only long enough to change the bedding and dress him in sleepwear. He tucked the other in under the fresh blankets, brushing his hair back from his forehead. To place a kiss there. Soft red eyes still fought to stay open, finally losing the battle and falling shut for good.

~*~

Qrow stretched, his mind clearing to tell him he was in his bed, in his own rooms, though he could have sworn he’d been in the labs upgrading Harbinger. He thought back, trying to remember how he’d gotten there and vaguely recalled Clover and something about gas. He remembered showering and being touched, remembered unwanted pleasure and promises broken before they were ever made. He curled up at the head of the bed, trying to find anything, any sign that what his mind was telling him was a lie. Wide eyes jumped to the door when it opened and Clover walked in with a tray.

“Oh, good! You’re awake!” The smile aimed at him didn’t _look_ any different than before, his voice as friendly and reassuring as it had always been. “I was beginning to worry I’d have to break my promise and take you to a doctor to get looked at.” 

“The… gas?” 

Clover nodded as he set the tray on the bedside table, tipping his head curiously when Qrow tense as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Yea. You were out longer than anyone else, over a day, and you looked like you were one of the ones suffering from hallucinations… Sorry about the sheets. The old ones were wet after you wanted a shower.”

“Oh…” A nightmare. It had to have been a nightmare brought on by the gas. Obviously he had some things he needed to think through but he could do that later, when he was alone. “Thank you for staying…”

“Anytime sweet bird.” Clover’s smile grew slowly as Qrow focused on eating what he was brought. “I've got you.”


End file.
